1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting element assembly and, more particularly, to a semiconductor light-emitting element assembly capable of efficiently dissipating heat.
2. Description of Related Art
First, with reference to FIG. 6, a surface-mounting light-emitting diode as an example of a conventional semiconductor light-emitting element will be described (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-46018).
The light-emitting diode has an insulating substrate 51, a die-bond electrode pattern 53 and a second electrode pattern 55 extending from a top surface of the insulating substrate 51 via a side face to an undersurface of the same, a light-emitting diode element 59 fixed over the die-bond electrode pattern 53 via a conductive adhesive 57, a bonding wire 61 for connecting the light-emitting diode element 59 and the second electrode pattern 55, and a translucent resin member 63 for sealing the light-emitting diode element 59 and the bonding wire 61. The light-emitting diode is mounted on a wiring board (not shown) by soldering undersurfaces of the electrode patterns 53 and 55 to lands of the wiring board.
Heat generated by the light-emitting diode element 59 is dissipated mainly via the insulating substrate 51 and the electrode patterns 53 and 55 to the wiring board.
As the temperature of the light-emitting diode element 59 increases, the luminous efficiency decreases, and the life of the light-emitting diode element 59 is also shortened. Consequently, it is desirable to efficiently remove the heat from the light-emitting diode element 59, and this is true of semiconductor light-emitting elements in general.